As a conventional system well-known in the art, there is known a system including an ink cartridge, and an inkjet-recording apparatus provided with an attachment section to which the ink cartridge is detachably attachable.
The ink cartridge is provided with a circuit board. The circuit board includes a memory for storing such information as color and material of ink, and a storage capacity for the ink. Electrodes are also formed on the circuit board. The electrodes are electrically connected to contacts provided in the attachment section of the inkjet-recording apparatus in a state where the ink cartridge is attached to the attachment section. Through these connections, the inkjet-recording apparatus can read information stored in the memory.
The electrodes and contacts should be positioned accurately in order to ensure reliable electrical connections between the electrodes and the contacts in the state where the ink cartridge is attached to the attachment section. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-049164 discloses a recording apparatus and an ink cartridge therefor. The ink cartridge includes a main body, a bracket capable of moving vertically relative to the main body, and a circuit board provided on the bracket. By making the bracket movable in a vertical direction relative to the main body, the circuit board can be independently positioned in the vertical direction relative to the main body.